L'affaire Théodore Nott
by Capucine-Rosa
Summary: Drago Malefoy, Auror depuis trois ans, suspecte un meurtre déguisé en accident dans l'affaire Théodore Nott. C'est poussé par son instinct et épaulé par une collaboratrice dont il se serait bien passé qu'il va enquêter. Mais rien ne tourne comme prévu quand ils se rendent au manoir Nott. Rapprochement forcé, espace exigu, discussions houleuses et réglements de comptes à venir...
1. Chapter 1

**Ola,  
**

**Mais... Mais, ceux qui me connaissent doivent se demander ce qui se passe... Je poste encore, trois histoires en deux jours what is happening... Bon après justement, vous me connaissez, on ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer hein alors profitez-en !**

**Donc, cette histoire n'est pas CENSE être longue mais bon, c'est ce que j'avais dis aussi au début d'Une année pas comme les autres et XXX mots plus tard... Qui vivra verra :) **

**Bon par contre je suis pas enquêtrice moi hein, donc c'est fort possible que je me fourvoie sur le déroulement d'une enquête donc ne m'en tenez pas rigueur ! **

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Snif. Tout est à notre Queen, JKR**

**As usual, je m'excuse pour les fautes =/ **

**OH et vous en avez sans doute rien à faire, mais aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de ma merveilleuse maman, c'est elle la meilleure, désolée de vous décevoir, les vôtres ne peuvent pas rivaliser NANANANANAIREEEUH. Hum hum désolée d'être puérile ^^ **

**Allez chers ami.e.s, venez découvrir l'Affaire Théodore Nott !**

* * *

Prologue

« Chef, je vous assure. C'était un camarade de classe, oui on était dans le même dortoir, mais on n'a jamais été réellement proche et on ne s'est pas vu depuis la septième année. Je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas conflit d'intérêt »

« Et si l'enquête mène vers d'anciens camarades de Poudlard avec qui vous êtes toujours en contact ? »

« Alors je vous en informerai immédiatement et me retirerai de l'affaire sans discussions. Mais je ne m'en ferai pas pour ça chef, la seule personne de Poudlard avec qui je suis en contact régulier est Pansy Parkinson. »

« Qu'en est-il de Potter et Weasley ? »

« Ce sont des collègues de travail, j'étais tous sauf leur ami à l'école. Et franchement chef, ce n'est pas comme s'ils risquaient d'être impliqué dans l'affaire, non ? »

« Merci Malefoy, vous êtes un bon élément, mais vous devriez vous calmer sur le sarcasme, surtout quand vous me demandez une faveur »

« Chef, cette affaire, c'est moi qui l'ai récupéré du service des accidents magiques, sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous. C'est devenu mon affaire, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai côtoyé la victime pendant mon adolescence que je vous demande une… »

« Une faveur ? Ça y est, vous avez réalisé à qui vous vous adressiez Malefoy ? Sarcasme et impertinence, on dirait que vous faites tout pour vous faire retirer cette affaire qui semble tant vous tenir à cœur… Pas très malin pour un auror de votre trempe. »

Malefoy eut la sagesse cette fois de ne pas répondre.

« Bien pour l'instant, vous pouvez enquêter sur l'affaire Nott. Mais je veux des rapports par journée, pas par semaine pour ce cas. Et je me garde le droit de vous retirer discrétionnairement cette affaire si j'estime que c'est nécessaire. Amusez vous à me cacher un seul élément Malefoy, et en plus de vous botter le cul et de vous retirer de l'enquête, je ferai en sorte de vous coller sur tout ce que vous n'aimez pas, alors préparez vous à côtoyer les archives et les dépôts de plainte si vous faites quoi que ce soit qui me déplaise. Compris Malefoy ? »

« Oui chef. »

« Bien, j'ai assez vu votre jolie ptite gueule d'ange pour la journée le blondinet, dégagez de mon bureau et n'oubliez pas, un rapport quotidien ! »

« Merci chef. »

Drago Malefoy, 28 ans, soupira en refermant la porte du bureau. Le chef, bien qu'ayant le don particulièrement irritant de savoir vous insulter en tapant la où ça faisait mal, était quelqu'un de juste. Bourru, vulgaire mais franc, travailleur et il avait un bon fond. Mais un entretien avec lui était toujours éprouvant.

Depuis les trois ans qu'il avait rejoint le service des aurors, cela en avait pris deux au chef pour ne plus l'appeler gueule d'ange, devant ses collègues du moins. Bien qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir un surnom, Drago se serait bien passé de celui-là. Les gars du service, contrairement aux femmes qui ne s'en plaignaient pas, s'étaient donné un malin plaisir à ricaner, le charriant sur son physique plus proche d'un modèle que d'un auror. Ce n'était pas bien méchant, mais cela le discréditait un peu, et ne faisait que souligner sa juvénilité (NdA : si si ça existe comme mot) dans le travail. Genre confondu, les meilleurs aurors, même s'ils étaient excellents, avaient tous des cicatrices. La plupart ne cherchait ni à les enlever par magie ni à les camoufler, les utilisant pour se rendre plus menaçant et témoigner de leur bravoure. Alors, être traité de gueule d'ange dans un boulot où plus vous êtes couturé, plus vous êtes bien vu…

Il s'installa derrière le petit bureau qui lui avait été attribué. Bien que très chargé, tout était rangé, méticuleusement organisé. Le seul effet personnel étant une tasse et une boite de thé. Distraitement, il fit chauffer l'eau et consulta la missive reçue pendant son entretien. Bien, le Légistomage (NdA : sorcier médecin légiste) avait ses premières conclusions prêtes. Il but rapidement son thé, regroupant les quelques éléments en sa possession sur un carnet personnel.

La victime, Théodore Nott, 28 ans, Maître chercheur en Sortilèges, avait été retrouvé mort dans le laboratoire où il était employé. La cause du décès avait d'abord été imputé à un malencontreux accident, une explosion suite à une perte de contrôle de puissance, mais une collègue avait témoigné de sa surprise. C'était elle qui avait pris l'initiative d'en avertir le bureau des aurors. Par pure coïncidence, Drago discutait à l'accueil lorsqu'il avait entendu le nom de son ancien camarade de chambrée. Le témoin était en train de partir, il n'avait pas pu lui-même l'interroger, pour le moment du moins, mais cela avait piqué son intérêt. Il était allé se renseigner auprès du service des accidents magiques et après avoir survolé le dossier, il avait senti la bouse de dragon.

L'explosion semblait couvrir quelque chose. Le sortilège sur lequel Nott avait été commis pour travailler n'était pas explosif, exploitant l'eau comme élément de base. Bien sûr, dans la recherche de sortilège, on ne pouvait jamais affirmer qu'une explosion était impossible, même quand c'était l'eau la matière première. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, le témoignage de sa collègue faisait allusion à un changement de comportement notable et remarqué chez la victime. Si on prenait en compte le passé de sa famille chez les Mangemorts, la fortune que Nott avait hérité mais aussi agrandi suite à la création de deux sortilèges brevetés, sa réputation quant à sa vie volage et à sa moralité borderline, une explosion mystérieuse semblait un peu trop arrangeante.

Malefoy avait alors obtenu de son supérieur l'autorisation d'ouvrir une enquête et de mettre un Légistomage sur l'affaire. Puis le supérieur de son supérieur, le chef, l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, cherchant à savoir s'il était vraiment apte à travailler sur le suspecté meurtre de Théodore Nott au vu de leurs passé commun.

Maintenant qu'il avait l'aval de sa hiérarchie, il était temps de se mettre au travail. Il enfila sa veste, récupéra son carnet, et vérifiant par habitude qu'il avait sa baguette, partit d'un pas décidé jusqu'au point de transplanage, il avait un Légistomage à rencontrer.

* * *

**Voilà pour l'avant-goût :) Pas d'Hermione dans ce prologue, ni dans le premier chapitre mais elle va arriver, mordez pas !**

**Des bisous !**

**Capucine-Rosa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou mes petits choux chinois !**

**Oui non moi ça va pas mieux XD **

**Alors voici la suite de l'affaire Théodore Nott, vous allez voir dans ce chapitre et le suivant que j'aime bien le perso du chef, alors même si y a des conversations en soi pas très utiles, j'aime le faire participer ! Oh et aussi, dédicace à un autre personnage, Neville Londubat, j'avais envie de lui offrir une réputation enviable hihi**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

« Chef ! »

« Malefoy. Pour une fois, vous êtes là en avance, vous êtes tombé du lit, personne pour le réchauffer cette fois ? »

« Et vous m'accusiez de faire du sarcasme… »

« Privilège de chef, gueule d'ange. Et ce n'est pas du sarcasme, tu crois que j'ignore tes batifolages avec les stagiaires ou les secrétaires ou tout ce qui porte une jupe et qui n'est pas un auror mais travaille dans le service ? Tonks raconte qu'elle n'en a jamais autant appris sur l'anatomie d'un homme qu'elle n'a jamais vu nu depuis le départ prématuré en retraite de Londubat »

Drago se retint in extrémis de lever les yeux au ciel. Neville Londubat, à l'étonnement de tous, avait passé haut la main la sélection d'aurors. Dans la même promotion que Potter et Weasley, ils s'étaient tous les trois rapidement démarqués. Néanmoins, Londubat avait mis un terme à sa carrière d'auror suite à un enlèvement qui l'avait secoué, et il avait annoncé son départ pour l'Amérique du Sud, souhaitant participer à un projet botanique et s'éloigner du pays par la même occasion. Il avait laissé derrière lui plusieurs collègues éplorés, masculins comme féminins, tous se désespérant de perdre leur amant si exceptionnel. Malefoy avait entendu les rumeurs, ce gars avait été érigé au rang de légende quant il était question de prouesses dans la chambre. Si Drago avait dû parier sur un camarade de Poudlard tenant une telle réputation, il n'aurait jamais placé une noise sur Londubat, c'était sa maladresse et son empotement qui était alors légendaire lorsqu'il était élève. Comme quoi, les miracles étaient possibles.

« Effacez-moi cet air penseur Malefoy et dites-moi ce que vous voulez, j'ai du boulot vous savez, diriger un service comme celui-ci ne se fait pas tout seul, même si je donne l'impression que c'est d'une effroyable facilité »

Le retour au vouvoiement indiqua à Drago que le chef ne plaisantait plus et qu'il devait aller à l'essentiel, ayant sans doute épuisé sa réserve de boniment pour la journée, bien qu'il n'était pas encore huit heures.

« Avez-vous lu mon rapport hier soir ? »

« Oui, vous n'avez pas perdu de temps, mais le Legistomage n'a pas encore fini toutes ses analyses n'est ce pas ? Alors qu'est ce qui vous amène ? »

« Je dois rencontrer la collègue qui est venu nous avertir pour avoir plus de détails, mais elle a mis dans son témoignage que depuis peu, Nott s'était renfermé sur lui et avait tendance à mélanger travaux personnels et professionnels ... »

« Et donc ? »

« Il utilisait le laboratoire de son entreprise pour ses propres projets, ce qui est interdit, mais il aurait aussi ramené des travaux chez lui. Je vais me rendre sur son lieu de travail pour interroger ses collègues et supérieurs, et après j'aimerai me rendre chez lui… »

« Malefoy, arrêtez de me prendre pour votre mère, vous voulez me dire ce que vous allez choisir comme sandwich aussi ? Allez à l'essentiel ! »

Drago retint une réplique cinglante qui lui brulait les lèvres

« Théodore Nott était un Maitre de Sortilège avec une famille versée dans les arts sombres, il vivait seul et sans elfe de maisons, et avait semble-t'il récemment développé une paranoïa. Autrement dit, toutes les défenses qu'il a placé sur sa maison pour protéger son travail sont toujours en place et personne de son entourage ne pourra les lever. J'ai beau avoir un niveau tout à fait respectable en Sortilèges, je reconnais que je ne suis peut être pas aussi compétent qu'un maitre en la matière aussi réputé que l'était Nott. Je voulais votre autorisation pour mandater un Maitre de Sortilèges du Ministère pour venir avec moi chez la victime »

« Commencez par ça la prochaine fois Malefoy ! »

« Je l'aurai fait que vous auriez d'abord refusé, puis râlé sur les dépenses inutiles avant de me demander, plus irrité que maintenant, d'expliquer pourquoi j'avais une telle demande extravagante. J'ai calculé que vous expliquer en premier lieu serait un gain de temps »

Le chef grogna, grommela et le mot impertinence fut le seul que Drago réussit à saisir. Il sut qu'il était plus sage de rester silencieux

« Bon, accordé Malefoy, je vous laisse la matinée pour interroger les collègues de la victime, revenez ici pour l'après midi, je vous aurais dégoté d'ici là un maitre de Sortilèges pour vous accompagner. Vous n'avez que des collègues à interroger, pas de proche ? »

« Merci chef. Il n'a plus personne en famille, et il semblerait qu'il n'avait aucun proche, j'ai quand même demandé à Diane de pousser les recherches sur d'éventuels connaissances ou partenaires, mais j'en apprendrai peut-être plus de mon côté au laboratoire. »

« Diane ? »

Un peu plus Drago en aurait rougi, alors que le chef venait de lui faire remarquer le manque de discrétion de ses rapprochements avec la gente féminine…

« La stagiaire Goodwill chef »

Il laissa échapper un ricanement alors qu'il se détournait de Drago pour se diriger vers son bureau. Éreinté comme souvent après une discussion avec son supérieur, il se retourna quand il l'interpella une dernière fois :

« Oh, Malefoy, content de savoir que vous avez au moins la qualité d'être humble et de reconnaitre vos limites »

Sans attendre de réponse, sa porte claqua. Revigoré par ce qu'il savait être un compliment de la part de son avare chef grognon, il alla récupérer ses affaires, et toujours conforme à la procédure, vérifia que sa baguette était avec lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Songeur, Malefoy attendait l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le deuxième étage au Ministère. Il revenait du laboratoire de la victime, selon ses collègues, depuis un mois, Nott gardait secret ses travaux, et était encore moins enclin à la conversation qu'auparavant. Il n'était proche de réellement personne, ceux qui se rapprochaient le plus d'amis étaient deux collègues, dont celle qui était venu signaler que ce n'était peut être pas un accident.

Drago les avait tous les deux interrogés séparément. La femme, Carole Undermyne, ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose. Elle lui avait raconté que Nott et elle s'entretenaient surtout sur leurs travaux communs, ils n'étaient pas si proche, mais le respect mutuel entre eux faisait qu'elle était sincèrement chagrinée par la disparition du Maître chercheur. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'une explosion ait pu causer sa mort, mais quand Drago lui avait demandé pourquoi quelqu'un aurait cherché à le tuer et à déguiser sa mort, elle n'avait pas vraiment su répondre, elle avait juste fini par dire que Nott était un chercheur consciencieux et que selon elle, cette explosion était invraisemblable pour un Maître de sa trempe.

Son collègue, Liam Dockmin, lui en appris un peu plus, il semblait être le seul à qui Théo se confiait un minimum. Selon Liam, Nott avait commencé à fréquenter une femme mariée depuis un an, excluant autres conquêtes féminines depuis quelques mois. Bien que mal à l'aise, le chercheur avait fini par confier à Drago que Théo avait des goûts particuliers en matière sexuelle, et qu'il avait trouvé en sa partenaire tout ce qu'il recherchait, en d'autres termes, elle était sa Dominatrice, et il lui réservait l'exclusivité parce qu'elle lui avait ordonné.

Au niveau travail, Dockmin savait qu'il travaillait sur un projet personnel important, et qu'il était presque aboutit mais il ne savait pas sur quoi il portait. Même à la convention qui s'était déroulé la semaine dernière regroupant les Maîtres de Sortilèges, Théo n'avait pas présenté son travail. Quand il lui fut demandé si la mort de Théo dans une explosion accidentelle était plausible, Liam avait secoué la tête : « Un accident est vite arrivé dans notre branche, et nous connaissons tous de nombreuses histoires d'excellents maîtres qui ont péri… Néanmoins, Théo était toujours extrêmement méticuleux et attentif à la procédure pour éviter tout danger. Il a perdu son mentor dans un accident de dosage, alors il a toujours été à cheval sur les protocoles de sécurité. J'ai du mal à y croire". Par contre, même si Théo n'était pas très affable et se montrait quelque peu condescendant, il n'était pas détesté, mais un membre respecté de la communauté, considéré comme une pointure dans son domaine, à part son excellence qui pourrait déclencher de la jalousie, il n'imaginait pas de raisons pour vouloir la mort du Maître de Sortilèges.

Bien que l'auror en avait appris un peu plus sur la victime, peu de nouvelles pistes se présentaient à lui. Mais il y avait de quoi creuser avec l'amante de Nott. Si elle était mariée, elle ou son mari étaient des suspects éventuels, il devait découvrir l'identité de cette femme. Le deuxième point intéressant était le nouveau projet que Théo semblait sur le point de pouvoir commercialiser. Drago avait récupéré les copies des dossiers sur les travaux du disparu, il faudrait qu'il s'y plonge afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien qui l'interpellait, vu la quantité dans ses bras, Théo était un acharné de travail, Drago pouvait se préparer à des heures et des heures de lecture rébarbative…

* * *

**ET voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Envieuse des amants de Neville ? Amusée par le chef ?**

**Oh et bien sûr, à votre avis, qui sera le maître en sortilèges qui va accompagner Malefoy au manoir ?! Ha oui franchement on se doute pas DU TOUT de qui ce sera, mystères et boules de poils heu de gomme !**

**On se retrouve tout vite, laissez moi des ptites reviews s'il vous plait **

**Capucine-Rosa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oyé oyé la populace, voici un chapitre particulier. Pas vraiment d'action, d'indice ou d'enquête MAIS l'introduction du deuxième protagoniste !**

**J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour des retrouvailles (un peu cliché peut-être) tout en douceur (haha à qui je veux faire croire ça!) **

* * *

Alors que Drago arrivait aux bureaux des aurors, il fit un détour par celui de Diane pour voir si elle avait découvert quelque chose. Elle lui fit un rapport concis et rapide… Elle n'avait rien trouvé. Soupirant, il l'informa de l'existence de la maîtresse et lui demanda de creuser pour essayer de découvrir son identité. Alors qu'il allait partir, elle le retint d'une main chaude, lui proposant un verre dans la soirée. Il balaya le corps de la stagiaire, se rappelant sa douceur, et son empressement à le satisfaire :

« Tout dépendra si je ne sors pas trop tard du manoir Nott. Je m'y rends cette après-midi mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai. Les protections du manoir seront sans doute importantes et complexes à retirer, et une fois que ce sera fait, le temps de l'éplucher pourrait être long. Mais sois sûre que si tu m'échappes ce soir, on se retrouvera un autre moment cette semaine »

Il lui fit un sourire ravageur et une œillade qui enflamma la jeune femme avant de se détourner et d'aller déposer les dossiers récupérés sur son bureau.

Il s'installa et, à l'aide de sa baguette, tria les dossiers par ordre chronologique. Il retranscrivit les informations obtenues par ses interrogatoires, organisant les nouveaux éléments, certes maigre, et fit une liste de ce qu'il lui restait à découvrir. Alors qu'il allait finir une autre liste concernant ce qu'il devait chercher au manoir Nott, le chef l'interpella :

« Malefoy, je vous ai dégotté une Maîtresse en Sortilèges pour votre petite expédition. Elle est à votre disposition pour l'après-midi, et je me suis arrangée pour qu'on puisse de nouveau faire appel à elle si besoin, je me suis dis qu'une experte vous serez peut-être nécessaire si votre enquête concernait un sortilège, nous pourrons prolonger sa mission. »

« Merci chef, c'est parfait. Je dois aller la retrouver dans quel département ? »

En effet, les Maîtres en Sortilège employés par le Ministère n'avait pas de département spécifique, ils étaient répartis dans les divers services, même si la plupart étaient affectés au département des accidents et catastrophes magiques.

« Elle vient du département des mystères »

Drago siffla, impressionné :

« Une langue de plomb ? »

Le chef haussa les épaules :

« Qui sait vraiment ? Il n'a jamais été prouvé que tous les employés y travaillant étaient des langues de plomb mais vu le personnage, ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'elle. Toujours est-il que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller aussi loin, elle s'est donnée la peine de se déplacer, mais en attendant votre arrivée, elle est allée parler à Potter »

Drago soupira intérieurement. Langue de plomb ou pas, cette Maîtresse en Sortilèges craquait pour le Survivant, comme toutes les sorcières de toutes générations confondues. Il trouva déplorable, alors qu'elle était mandatée pour le travail, qu'elle profite de l'occasion pour jouer à la groupie. Non, il n'était pas encore jaloux de l'attention que Potter attirait, il avait dépassé ce stade bien entendu (*1). De toute façon, elle perdait son temps, si Drago pouvait reconnaitre une qualité à Potter, autre qu'être très bon dans son travail, c'est qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa femme.

Alors qu'il se levait pour aller décoller la langue de sa future collaboratrice des basques de l'Elu, le chef l'interpella, un rire dans la voix :

« Oh et Malefoy, quand je dis qu'elle est à votre disposition, calmez vos ardeurs, cela ne concerne que l'aspect professionnel de votre relation, alors soyez sage »

Le blond leva les yeux aux ciels, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que si le chef s'était permis une telle remarque, c'est que la Maîtresse en Sortilèges devait être mignonne. C'est toujours ça de pris, pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son ancien ennemi, qui, au vu de son ancienneté, avait droit à un bureau fermé. Il le partageait, certes, mais avait été assez 'chanceux' pour tomber sur son fidèle Weasley. Privilégié, comme d'habitude, se fit la remarque l'aristocrate, oubliant le nombre de fois dans sa jeunesse où il avait utilisé son nom de famille et ce qu'il représentait pour obtenir des avantages.

Il allait frapper à la porte close, légèrement décontenancé de la trouver fermée, Potter n'était peut-être pas si fidèle … Mais elle s'ouvrit devant lui alors qu'il avait la main en l'air.

Oh non. On ne pouvait pas lui demander de travailler avec elle. Et elle était du département des Mystères ? Il aurait du tenter sa chance et aller au Manoir seul.

« Malefoy » lâcha t'elle de son éternelle suffisance

Il comprit qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle devait travailler avec lui quand elle s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers le bureau du chef

« Granger »

Soit elle ne l'entendit pas, soit elle choisit de l'ignorer, ou si Drago était magnanime, elle pensait qu'il répondait à sa salutation. Elle était déjà à la porte le temps qu'il la rattrape, voyant le sourire amusé de Potter du coin de l'œil.

« Granger ! »

Trop tard, elle rentrait dans le bureau. Maudissant sa malchance, il la suivit alors qu'elle l'interrogeait du regard, froide et irritante. Elle voulait se la jouer désagréable, elle n'était toujours pas passé à autre chose depuis leur scolarité ? Parfait, ils pouvaient être deux à jouer.

« Désolée chef pour l'intrusion, elle n'a pas compris »

Quoi de plus énervant pour quelqu'un comme Hermione Granger d'un, qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas dans la pièce, de deux, qu'on dise qu'elle n'ait pas compris, ou de trois qu'on s'excuse pour elle comme si c'était une enfant ? Que ces trois choses soient faites par Drago Malefoy en personne bien sûr.

Il vit son regard flamboyé et il se rappela pourquoi il se comportait comme un petit con pendant sa scolarité, c'était jouissif comme sensation.

« Et qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas compris Malefoy ? » cracha t'elle

Oh c'était si facile, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, pensa Drago avec nostalgie.

« Comme ça, je dirai, hum.. que c'est avec lui que vous devez travailler ? » intervint le chef

« C'est une blague ? »

« Non miss Granger. Ça pose problème ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson rouge dans son bocal mais se reprit, se rappelant qu'elle était face au respecté chef du bureau des aurors

« Non, Monsieur Gobards » répondit-elle d'une voix blanche

« Vous vous connaissez ?

« Oh oui Chef, on se connaît » jubila Malefoy, se doutant des déductions que le chef allait faire

« Malgré vos… interactions intimes, pouvez-vous travailler ensemble ? demanda sincèrement le chef

C'était un des plus beaux jours de la vie de Drago, hormis le fait qu'il devrait la supporter, l'expression sur le visage d'Hermione était sans prix. Il retint son éclat de rire, qu'il est bon d'être mauvais (*2).

« Interactions intimes ?! Non, vous vous méprenez ! Drago et moi sommes de la même année, j'ai eu la plaie de devoir le supporter pendant sept ans à Poudlard, mais il faut croire que comme tout champignon, on ne s'en débarrasse jamais réellement ! »

Le chef, lui, ne retint pas son éclat de rire, une fois calmé, il reprit :

« Malgré ce passé, je fais confiance à votre professionnalisme pour travailler main dans la main.. hum ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne expression… pour travailler en équipe. C'est clair ? »

Son autorité naturelle s'était exprimée et les deux hochèrent la tête

« Bien. Maintenant, si vous pouviez quitter mon bureau, je n'ai pas de bon fongicide »

Hermione se gaussa, et Malefoy sentit que sa comparaison à un champignon allait le poursuivre quelque temps. Quelle peste. La mettre mal à l'aise pour quelques secondes n'en valait pas le coup. Il avait oublié qu'elle pouvait avoir des réparties aussi incisives et sanglantes, mais pour sa défense, il était rouillé. Passer l'après-midi avec elle devrait lui faire retrouver sa forme d'autrefois. Joutes verbales, piques, insultes, tout, c'était comme le balai, ça ne s'oublie pas !

Il la dirigea vers son bureau, et laissant de côté sa puérilité un temps, il lui expliqua en quelques mots ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Tu as sans doute entendu que Théodore Nott avait été retrouvé mort à son laboratoire. Des pistes laissent entendre que ce n'est peut-être pas un accident, Nott était le seul a pouvoir rentrer dans son manoir, or j'ai besoin d'y accéder. C'est là que tu rentres en jeu, Nott était un grand Maître de Sortilèges et j'ai besoin d'un professionnel pour baisser ses défenses. »

Quelque chose dans sa réaction interpella Drago

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle le regarda, incrédule

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dois travailler avec le petit morveux qui m'a persécuté pendant toute ma scolarité, et qu'il ose me demander ce qui ne va pas. Allez, on y va, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je serai débarrassé de ta face de fouine »

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle tourna les talons. Piqué par l'allusion à sa transformation humiliante, Drago la suivit, attrapant rapidement sa veste au passage.

Pour la première fois qu'il avait intégré le bureau des aurors, il oublia le protocole, trop énervé après Hermione Granger pour vérifier qu'il avait sa baguette, qui de toute façon était toujours sur lui.

Sauf que la dite baguette était sagement posée là où son propriétaire l'avait laissé après sa dernière utilisation, à côté des dossiers ramenés du laboratoire de la victime.

(*1) : la méthode coué existe aussi chez les sorciers, courage Drago, ça deviendra peut-être vrai

(*2) : Le blog d'un odieux connard RPZ

* * *

*** bruit de musique de suspense * - TIN TIN TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN**

**Quoi ? Quoi ?! C'était Hermione la maîtresse en sortilèges, je suis CHOQUEE ! Mdr bon cessons l'autoclashage, c'est plus drôle de se faire clasher par d'autres, alors à vos claviers, j'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre introductif de nos deux protagonistes **

**Au fait, le prochain chapitre sera peut-être plus long à arriver, il était prêt mais je suis en train d'intercaler des scènes, donc un peu de patience mes pousses de soja (oui je vous appelle par des noms de légumes et crudités si je veux NA !) **

**Donc, ses retrouvailles, vous avez apprécié ?**

**Bisous sur vous, mes haricots mungo (c'est la même en gros que les pousses de soja)**

**Capucine-Rosa (qui vous réserve peut-être ou peut-être pas une surprise pour la Saint Valentin, arrêtez de vomir derrière vos écrans, j'ai jamais dis que ce serait romantique, enfin peut être que si peut être que non HIHIHIHIHI )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello mes petites noix de coco, **

**Je sais que vous avez un peu plus attendu pour ce chapitre _(pour ma défense j'ai eu un week-end agité alors même si le chapitre était prêt depuis samedi matin, vous n'en profitez que maintenant)_ alors j'espère que vous serez satisfaits de cette suite, qui est le chapitre le plus long jusqu'à maintenant (plus de 1 000 mots plus long), j'ai failli couper avant que ça commence à dégénérer mais je me suis dis qu'il fallait vous offrir de quoi vous mettre sous la dent ;) **

**Juste pour vous resituer dans l'histoire, Hermione et Drago sont au Ministère et vont se rendre au manoir Nott **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

« Nous allons pouvoir transplaner devant les grilles du manoir Nott, une chance que j'ai dû participer à toutes ces réceptions de la haute »

Elle renifla inélégamment à ses derniers mots, ne cachant pas son dédain. Il décida de ne pas réagir, et l'observa

« Quoi Malefoy ? »

« J'attends que tu t'accroches Granger, à moins que tu ne te sois déjà rendu au manoir ou que tu veuilles marcher, je vais t'escorter »

Une fois encore, il décela dans son attitude quelque chose qui le chiffonna, mais n'arriva pas à identifier le sentiment. Il classa dans sa tête l'information, puis se concentra quand la poigne de la Maîtresse de Sortilèges agrippa plus fermement que nécessaire son avant-bras. Il ricana devant son attitude tout aussi puérile que la sienne et ils disparurent dans un pop caractéristique.

Alors que Drago retombait fermement sur ses pieds, il ricana de nouveau quand il vit la jeune femme trébucher vers l'avant. Elle le lâcha immédiatement, observant les lieux, décidée à mener à bien cette mission le plus rapidement possible. Elle se concentra et marmonna des sorts inaudibles pour Malefoy, qui lui révélèrent le type de sécurité mise en place

« C'est plutôt léger pour l'instant comme protection, mais rien de surprenant, les choses se corseront plus on approchera de son laboratoire »

De quelques mouvements de baguette que Drago reconnut, elle leva les protections, et sans l'attendre, elle ouvrit les grilles, arpentant l'allée avec de grandes enjambées.

« Ecoute Granger » commença-t-il en la rattrapant « si on doit travailler ensemble… »

« Non, toi écoute moi bien, je ne me répéterai pas. Nous ne devons pas travailler ensemble, je suis ici pour permettre à une enquête d'avancer sur la disparition d'un grand Maître de Sortilèges. Laisse-moi faire mon travail, ne m'emmerde pas, tais-toi, et après tu pourras commencer ton travail, et moi je repartirais à mon bureau récupérer mes affaires et j'irai boire des verres afin d'oublier le déplaisir d'avoir eu à te côtoyer. Et me désinfecter la main plusieurs fois » ajouta-t-elle, en faisant référence à son contact lors du transplanage.

« Toujours aussi sympathique »

Il ne s'attendait pas à l'éclat de rire qui s'en suivit

« Je te traite comme tu m'as toujours traité, fais-toi une raison. »

Elle s'arrêta devant le perron, et procéda de nouveau à l'identification des sortilèges de protection, elle les leva aussi rapidement et ils entrèrent. Le manoir était impressionnant, pas aussi grand que celui des Malefoy, mais peu l'était après réflexion.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils avancèrent prudemment, Malefoy préférant la laisser travailler en silence. Il savait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais entendu, mais il ne l'aurait pas cru aussi virulente. Il l'observa répéter ses gestes, pièces par pièces. Jusqu'ici, les deux seules piégées étaient la chambre personnelle de Théo et ce qui ressemblait à une salle des trophées, accumulant des vieilles reliques de famille.

Ils finirent d'arpenter les étages, ouvrant chaque pièce. Comme Hermione le lui avait dit, ils trouvèrent bien le laboratoire et le bureau de Nott au sous-sol. Drago la vit respirer profondément une fois qu'elle n'eut rien décelée sur la porte y menant.

Elle la poussa prudemment, testa l'escalier, fut satisfaite en annulant un sortilège qui y était caché et s'y engouffra murmurant :

« Ne touche pas aux murs, marche là où je pose mes pieds et sois attentif »

« J'ai le droit de respirer quand même ? »

« Tu peux arrêter, ça ne me gênera pas le moins du monde, tant que tu le fais en silence »

Il grimaça en l'imitant silencieusement dans son dos. Comme avertie, elle se retourna rapidement, mais ne put que contempler son visage trop neutre pour être innocent

« Un problème Granger ? »

Elle reprit sa progression, préférant l'ignorer. Ils s'arrêtèrent en bas des marches, et elle leva sa baguette face à la porte en bois noir qui leur faisait face. Il la vit froncer les sourcils quelques mouvements de baguette plus tard, elle en fit d'autres, en répéta certains et lâcha un claquement de langue irrité.

« On dirait que même mort, Théodore Nott est toujours un meilleur sorcier que toi… Tu n'arrive pas à annuler un sort ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça Malefoy, je ne trouve rien »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés aujourd'hui, elle s'était adressée à lui sans animosité ou sarcasme ou dédain, enfin sans sentiment négatif.

« Comment ça tu ne trouves rien ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Hé bien ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, il n'y a pas de sorts de protection sur cette porte »

Agacée, elle fit un pas en avant mais elle fut vivement ramenée contre Drago qui l'attrapa durement par le bras.

« Aïe, qu'est ce que tu fous Malefoy ? »

« Tu as dis qu'il n'y en avait pas sur la porte ? »

« Oui… »

« Tu ne te dis pas que c'est hautement improbable qu'un professionnel ne protège pas son labo ? »

« Si Malefoy, mais je t'ai dis que je n'ai rien trouvé ! Alors si la porte n'est pas piégée, on peut… »

« Si la porte n'est pas piégée, Granger, c'est que quelque chose d'autre l'est ! Un Serpentard et Maître des Sortilèges aussi réputé que lui aura forcément posé des sorts sur l'entrée de son laboratoire, mais il essayera d'être plus malin que d'éventuels intrus. Alors revérifie. »

Elle se dégagea sèchement le bras, pressentant qu'il disait vrai, irritée de ne pas avoir pensé à l'évidence. Elle rabaissa sa baguette après d'intenses efforts. Intenses parce qu'elle avait dû annuler plusieurs sorts qui étaient habilement dissimulés sur les pierres du sol devant et sous la porte.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers Drago pour savoir qu'il arborait un sourire goguenard. Elle inspira calmement, et décida de l'empêcher de l'asticoter :

« Tu avais raison Malefoy, bien joué »

Cela eut l'effet escompté, il était bien trop surpris par son aveu pour trouver quelque chose à répliquer. Elle ouvrit enfin la porte mais se retourna vivement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Granger ? »

« Tu n'as rien entendu ? »

Ils tendirent l'oreille alors que Drago saisissait sa baguette, ou voulu la saisir. Il tiqua quand il rencontra le vide et son visage se décomposa quand il prit conscience de son erreur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Hermione, inquiète malgré elle vu la tête de fantôme du blond

Incrédule, il tâta toutes ses poches, cherchant ce qu'il savait impossible à trouver, puisqu'elle était sur son bureau, là où il l'avait laissé tel un idiot. Ce n'était même plus une erreur de débutant, c'était impardonnable, un oubli qu'aucun sorcier qui ne se respecte ne ferai.

« Malefoy ? »

Il ne se serait pas senti aussi stupide et vulnérable qu'il l'aurait titillé sur l'angoisse évidente dans sa voix. Il avoua d'un filet de voix.

« Quoi ? J'ai rien entendu Malefoy, tu m'inquiètes, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! » le pressa-t-elle

« J'ai. Oublié. Ma. Baguette. Sur. Mon. Bureau. » finit-il par lâcher à contrecœur.

Le silence lui répondit pour les premières secondes puis elle éclata de rire, finissant par se tenir le ventre et s'essuyer le coin des yeux.

« T'as fini Granger ? » aboya le blond humilié.

« Woaw, Malefoy, je suis impressionnée » se moqua-t-elle « Oublier sa baguette est déjà embarrassant pour n'importe quel sorcier, mais pour un auror… » elle repartit dans un grand rire.

« Arrête d'en rajouter. Dès que tu auras finis, je rentrerai avec toi au Ministère et je reviendrai. Pas la peine de… »

« Oh quand je vais raconter ça à Harry et Ron ! »

Il se figea mais préféra ne rien dire, il savait que la supplier de se taire serait inutile. Il devrait subir l'embarras, mais s'il négociait bien, en proposant de récupérer des gardes ou des choses du même acabit, il pourrait peut être s'en sortir pour que Potter et Weasley gardent le silence. Il n'imaginait pas sa réputation dans tout le service si cette histoire était connue de tous. Mais surtout, si le chef venait à en avoir vent… Sans parler du savon qu'il lui passerait et des sanctions éventuelles qui pourraient pleuvoir, le pire serait sans doute la déception qu'il pourrait provoquer.

« C'est Noël avant l'heure ! » tapa Hermione dans ses mains, imitant parfaitement une enfant impatiemment heureuse le matin du jour de fête.

Il avait remis son masque d'indifférence mais il savait que c'était trop tard. Elle se reprit néanmoins et avança enfin dans le laboratoire de Théodore Nott. Ils oublièrent tous les deux le bruit qui avait interpellé la jeune femme, ce ne fut qu'une erreur de plus qui mena au désastre de leur mission.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Voilà, c'est tout bon » souffla, fatiguée la Maîtresse.

Elle avait épluché la pièce de fond en comble, et le bureau lui avait donné du fil à retordre, elle y avait passé au moins 40 minutes. Elle soupira de nouveau devant le dégout à peine caché de l'auror quand elle essuya son front transpirant.

« Si j'avais su que t'étais aussi lente, je t'aurai attendu au Ministère … »

« Je suis bien d'accord, c'est clair que tu étais inutile, d'autant plus sans baguette » ajouta-t-elle

Il jeta un coup d'œil exaspéré à sa montre et se figea.

« Tu as entendu l'horloge ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Il est 16 heures passées. »

« Et ? »

« Et alors l'horloge de la salle à manger principale du corps de logis s'entend dans tout le manoir, elle a sonné pour 14h, on l' a aussi entendu à 15h mais pas à 16h » chuchota-t-il

« Tu ne l'as simplement pas entendu, tu n'as pas fait attention »

« C'est mon job de faire attention Granger »

« Rappelle-moi où est ta baguette déjà ? »

Il la fusilla du regard mais ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre, quelque chose clochait, il le savait. Son ventre se tordit quand il se souvint de la jeune femme lui demandant s'il avait entendu un bruit. Il s'approcha d'elle et souffla dans son oreille :

« Passe moi ta baguette Granger ! »

« Plutôt mourir »

« Ça peut s'arranger » grogna-t-il

Il vu qu'il avait fait mouche mais elle resta cramponnée à sa baguette, ignorant sa main tendue. Se résignant, il lui demanda de vérifier si un sort avait été lancé vers l'ouverture du laboratoire et sa bouche forma un O de surprise alors qu'elle s'exécutait. Elle le regarda, son regard se durcissant, matant la peur qu'il y avait vu briller quelques secondes seulement

« C'est un Assurdiato » (*1)

Il lui fit un hochement de tête qu'elle interpréta sans problème

« Finite Incantatem » (*2)

Ils sursautèrent violemment, des bruits sourds de meubles renversés, de courses et de rires s'élevèrent au-dessus d'eux. Ils se regardèrent estomaqués. Il tendit vindicativement sa main vers la baguette de la jeune femme qui refit un non catégorique de la tête.

« Je suis un Auror Granger »

« Je travaille au Département des Mystères Malefoy, je peux m'occuper d'une bande de voleurs »

Sans attendre, elle se tourna vers l'escalier et le gravit. Horrifié par son intrépidité, il s'élança derrière elle, mais elle accéléra, sans doute pour le provoquer. Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle émergeait au rez-de-chaussée et qu'elle étudiait les alentours, sa baguette tendue.

« Hermione, on ne sait pas combien ils sont, ni pourquoi ils sont là, ni »

« C'est Granger pour toi »

Il fronça les sourcils, exaspéré.

« On n'est pas en train de jouer là »

« Tu stresses parce que tu n'as pas ta baguette »

« Bien sûr ! Mais même si j'avais ma baguette, je ne foncerai pas aussi inconsciemment… »

Il se retourna à cause d'un grincement de parquet et alors qu'il était en train de réaliser qu'il était désarmé face à quelqu'un qui ne l'était pas et qui le tenait en joug, on le percuta dans les côtes et il chuta jusqu'au coin du mur.

Une lumière violette explosa dans le vide là où il se tenait quelques millisecondes auparavant. Son corps était entremêlé avec celui de sa sauveuse mais elle avait toujours d'excellents réflexes et elle attaqua l'homme cagoulé, qui prévient ses comparses, les rameutant.

Incapable de se battre, Drago regardait la jeune femme se dresser devant lui, se battant avec ferveur mais ayant de plus en plus de mal à les protéger tous les deux, attaquer les adversaires de plus en plus nombreux tout en virevoltant habilement.

« Malefoy »

Il aurait aimé pouvoir répondre à sa demande, mais il était inutile. Il observa leurs agresseurs, cherchant le moindre signe de faiblesse, la moindre échappatoire. Un cri de douleur figea son sang alors qu'il voyait le chemisier de Granger se teinter de rouge.

C'était la fin. Elle recula vers lui, le bras faiblissant mais réussissant toujours à gérer leurs différents agresseurs. Elle lâcha un sourd grognement et créa un Protego très puissant. Elle se colla contre lui

« Prends ma baguette, vite » le pressa-t-elle

Il obéit, fébrile mais réussit à adopter un ton autoritaire :

« Donne moi ta main et prépare toi à courir, je t'aiderai. Dès qu'on est en dehors du manoir, laisse moi transplaner pour nous deux »

Elle hocha la tête, grimaçant un oui douloureux. Il fut soulagé qu'elle n'essaye pas de le contredire dans un moment pareil.

Il se concentra sur les sorciers qui l'empêchaient d'accéder au couloir qui les mènerait vers la sortie. Il devait essayer. Il savait que c'était impossible. Ils étaient trop nombreux, trop vicieux. Eux étaient trop loin de la sortie, trop fatigués, elle était blessée et ils n'avaient qu'une baguette à eux deux. Mais il devait essayer.

Il serra la main d'Hermione pour lui donner le signal. Ils foncèrent sur leur gauche et il réussit à envoyer valser les trois hommes qui se dressaient devant eux. Il les fit louvoyer dans le couloir, priant sur sa chance pour qu'ils évitent ainsi les sorts qui pleuvaient dans leurs dos.

Il jeta un œil en arrière et provoqua une explosion qui ralentit leurs poursuivants. Il accéléra de nouveau et observa la jeune femme qui commençait à ne plus suivre son rythme. Sa respiration était saccadée et son haut autrefois d'un jaune pâle était imbibé de sang et collait à sa peau, mais il fut rassuré de voir son air déterminé et concentré.

Il aperçut enfin la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette

« Impedimenta » (*3) lâcha une voix grave et confiante.

Les sprinteurs se retrouvèrent à courir au ralenti, Drago dirigea bien trop lentement sa baguette vers l'homme qui était apparu, se tenant entre eux et la sortie.

« Levicorpus »

« Accio Baguette »

« Allohomora » (*4)

En trois sorts, l'homme masqué avait récupéré la baguette d'Hermione, ouvert la porte d'un placard et tout en les maintenant la tête en bas, les envoya sans ménagement atterrir dans le petit placard. La porte claqua, se verrouilla et la dernière chose qu'ils entendirent fut un « Assurdiato »

Le silence s'éleva le temps qu'ils récupèrent leurs souffles

« Ton genou est dans mon plexus Granger »

« On est en vie ! » soupira, soulagée la jeune femme, incrédule, bougeant lentement de l'auror qui lui avait servi de coussin pour atterrir.

Elle porta la main à sa poitrine quand la douleur se réveilla. Bien qu'il ne pouvait la voir vu les ténèbres dans lesquels ils étaient plongés, il entendit le sifflement de douleur de la jeune femme

« On est en vie pour l'instant, ne te réjouis pas trop vite, on ne sait pas pour combien de temps, et c'est d'autant plus vrai pour toi »

Comment allaient-ils se sortir de ce merdier ?

* * *

**(*1) : sort qui masque le son aux autres**

**(*2) : met fin à un sort**

**(*3) : sort d'entrave, ralentit jusqu'à la chute**

**(*4) : ouvre une porte **

* * *

**Mouhahaha je sais JE SAIS c'est cliché, ils se retrouvent enfermés dans un placard, shame on me, mais bah en fait, je m'en fiche hihihi**

**Mais avouez qu'il y a quelques éléments dans ce chapitre, par exemple, est-ce une coïncidence qu'une bande de voleurs soient là dans le manoir ? N'avez vous pas trouvé étrange l'intrépidité d'Hermione face au danger ?**

**Oh et j'ai mis le deuxième et troisième indice concernant une révélation qui aura lieu dans le chapitre suivant (ou dont la révélation sera amorcée, à voir où je coupe le chapitre) ET le premier indice d'une autre révélation  
**

**Je vous remercie de me lire, n'hésitez pas à reviewer surtout hein pour me faire part de vos idées si vous en avez, je suis toute ouïe :D **

**XOXO **

**Capucine-Rosa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour mes zucchinis (courgettes en anglais, j'aurai pu dire ça directement mais avouez que le mot est rigolo), **

**Nous revoilà dans l'Affaire Théodore Nott, et on arrive à la scène qui en fait m'a fait écrire cette fiction. Oui, vous levez peut-être les yeux au ciel, je l'AVOUE ok, enfermer Hermione et Drago comme je l'ai dis c'est cliché MAIS 1) les clichés existent bien pour une raison, parce que ça marche quand même et 2) si ça rend bien, tant pis si y a un ou deux poncifs non ? **

**Donc que les jeux de l'esprit débutent et "que le sort vous soit favorable" hahaha**

* * *

« Bon il faut commencer par s'occuper de ta blessure »

« Tu es nyctalope ? »

« Non »

« Tu as de quoi désinfecter ou faire un bandage ? »

« Heu… »

« Oui c'est bien ce que je pensais, ça me parait mal parti »

« Bon Granger, écoute, je sais qu'on ne se supporte pas, tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec moi, mais la situation a changé maintenant »

Le silence boudeur lui permit de s'assurer qu'il avait son attention et il continua

« On ne sait pas pour combien de temps nous allons rester dans ce cagibi, si jamais ces types ne viennent pas nous chercher pour nous tuer ou pire. Quoi qu'il arrive, je doute qu'ils nous laissent sortir donc, jusqu'à ce qu'on s'inquiète pour nous, et que quelqu'un vienne dans le manoir, espérant qu'il fasse toutes les pièces, vu que nous ne l'entendrons pas… »

Sentant que son discours n'était pas des plus encourageant, il se racla la gorge et continua d'un ton plus léger :

« Bref, il faut qu'on essaye d'empêcher tout ton sang de quitter ton corps jusqu'à ce qu'on nous retrouve. Tu as raison je ne suis pas médicomage, nous n'avons pas le nécessaire mais tous les aurors ont droit à une formation de premier secours, on va faire du mieux qu'on peut d'accord ? Le plus emmerdant c'est l'obscurité, même si on n'est pas dans le noir total, je vois très mal. »

« … »

« Hermione ? »

« J'essaye d'intégrer que tu sonnes presque… mâture »

« Tu n'es peut-être pas passé à autre chose depuis Poudlard, mais quand même, en dix ans, les gens changent, même si j'avoue que te rendre furieuse dans le bureau du chef m'a rappelé d'excellents souvenirs »

« Pff comme si tu avais changé »

« Heu oui Granger, maintenant je suis auror, j'ai décidé de… »

« Merci, mais je ne veux pas de ta biographie »

« Ok… Tu sais, toi par contre tu as changé, tu es encore plus aigrie, vindicative et désagréable que tu ne l'étais, on dirait que tu as perdue tes rares qualités comme la compassion, l'intelligence… »

« Va te faire foutre Malefoy »

« Je préférerai encore ça plutôt qu'être coincée avec une harpie telle que toi »

Elle voulut sans doute le frapper mais elle lâcha un grognement de douleur.

« Ok Malefoy » finit-elle par dire, vaincue pour le moment « je veux bien essayer de garder mon calme jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte d'ici »

« Bien »

Il la laissa encore un peu mariné avant de rouvrir la bouche :

« Tu vas me laisser m'occuper de ta blessure ou pas ? »

Elle soupira et se rappelant qu'il ne pouvait la voir, elle sonorisa sa réponse

« Oui »

Il se prépara à parler, sachant qu'il avait prononcé cette phrase à des dizaines de femmes, mais n'aurait jamais pensé la dire à Hermione Granger :

« Enlève ton haut »

Il se retint de ricaner en la sentant se tendre à cette phrase. Il jubila silencieusement tandis qu'il se tortillait. Statufiée, Hermione lui demanda ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi par Merlin l' entendait-elle enlever aussi des vêtements ?!

« Détends toi Granger. Crois-moi, il faudrait me payer rien que pour avoir des pensées déplacées à propos de ta personne, tu ne risques absolument rien avec moi. Je pourrai ne pas avoir eu de rapports depuis un séjour à Azkaban que je ne te toucherai pas, tu pourrais être nue ou dans la tenue la plus sexy que tu n'accélèrerais même pas mon rythme cardiaque, j'aurais pris un filtre d'amour que je… »

« J'ai compris, tais-toi ! » lui balança-t-elle sèchement

« Déçue Granger ? »

« Oh non, soulagée, et crois-moi, c'est réciproque, c'est pas pour autant que c'est flatteur. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu bouges autant »

Il s'esclaffa et lui demanda de s'activer sur son chemisier tout en lui expliquant qu'il avait une bouteille d'eau sur lui et qu'il allait utiliser sa chemise pour faire des bandages.

Elle trouva ça très étrange de l'entendre enlever sa verste, puis doucement sa chemise, le froissement doux du vêtement, le frôlement de son épaule nu, le bruit de sa respiration. Elle l'écouta déchirer du tissu et frissonna alors qu'elle attendait en soutien-gorge, se demandant pourquoi elle se retrouvait enfermée dans un placard en soutif avec nul autre que Drago Malefoy.

« Bon, je vais nettoyer comme je peux la plaie d'accord ? »

Avant qu'elle ne proteste, elle le sentit tâtonner sur sa poitrine, effleurant de son poignet un sein

« Malefoy ! »

« Oui ? » demanda -t- il, n'ayant pas remarquer une si petite chose

« Ne sois pas stupide ! » s'énerva-t-elle plus que nécessaire « tu ne vois rien à ce que tu fais, je ne suis pas impotente, je vais nettoyer toute seule »

Il ne l'aurait pas reconnu devant elle, mais il devait s'avouer qu'elle avait complétement raison, il n'avait pas été des plus malins sur ce coup-là. Il lui passa le tissu imbibé et il l'écouta respirer difficilement alors qu'elle tamponnait sa blessure

« Et toi, pourquoi as-tu été stupide ? »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est de ta faute si on en est là. Tu as foncé comme une idiote en haut des escaliers, on aurait pu mettre au point une stratégie, on aurait pu agir prudemment. Mais non, tu as décidé de te jeter au-devant du danger, sans réfléchir aux éventuelles conséquences. Et nous voilà. Satisfaite ? »

Une fois de plus, elle ne répondit pas, la honte lui mordant les joues. Il avait raison, elle avait été stupide, elle le savait et le regrettait, elle était allé à l'encontre de son instinct, mais quand elle les avait entendu, saccageant le manoir, bafouillant la mémoire de la maison de Théo, elle avait bouilli et ressenti le besoin de leur faire du mal. Et oui, maintenant à cause d'elle, ils étaient dans une situation précaire.

« C'est ta meilleure défense de te taire ? »

« Non, je pourrais te rétorquer que si tu avais eu ta baguette, on n'en serait pas là mais je ne pense pas que ça ferait avancer les choses donc je m'abstiens. »

Elle reprit après avoir fini de nettoyer sa blessure

« Comme tu l'as dit, on est coincés ensemble pour je ne sais combien de temps, j'ai mal à la tête, je suis fatiguée et j'aimerai qu'on arrête de se sauter à la gorge, maintenant, peux-tu me passer les bandages improvisés, s'il te plait ? »

Ils tâtonnèrent jusqu'à trouver leurs mains respectives et Hermione banda son torse, ignorant le parfum masculin qui imprégnait les lambeaux de chemise. Elle grimaça mais ne laissa aucune plainte échapper ses lèvres. Mais elle finit par soupirer, énervée, n'arrivant pas à le nouer correctement, elle invoqua son calme et demanda du bout des lèvres l'aide de l'auror.

Il accepta bon gré mal gré, et elle guida ses mains jusqu'aux bouts du morceau de tissu. Il serra et elle lâcha un petit cri de douleur

« Trop serrée » expira-t-elle, respirant difficilement

Il défit le nœud avec difficulté :

« Bon laisse- moi faire, ok Granger ? »

Il replaça le bandage qui était déjà humide, levant les yeux au ciel, il le noua lâchement avant de replacer deux autres bandes de tissu. Il essaya d'ignorer les fois où il frôla les rondeurs de sa poitrine, se concentrant sur sa tâche. Une fois finit, il s'éloigna autant qu'il le put, c'est-à-dire peu et lui avoua :

« Tu saignes encore beaucoup, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour endiguer l'épanchement, sinon je ne sais pas… »

Il arrêta sa phrase, ne sachant comment la finir.

« De toute façon, comme tu disais on ne sait même pas s'ils vont nous laisser la vie sauve, pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour ma blessure »

Un silence les entoura puis :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je passe peut-être mes derniers moments avec toi enfermés dans un placard »

« Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Quand tu as dit qu'ils pouvaient nous tuer ou pire. Par pire, tu penses à quoi ? »

« Rien qui ne pourrait surprendre une employée du Département des Mystères j'imagine. Ne recevez vous pas un super entraînement ? »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne répondrai pas »

« Tu es vraiment une Langue de Plomb ? »

« Je ne dirai rien Malefoy »

Il s'en doutait, mais bon, il s'en serait voulu de ne pas tenter.

« Torture physique, psychologique, viol pour toi ... »

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, laissant les informations en soi peu surprenantes s'imprimer dans son esprit. Inconsciemment, elle caressa la peau un peu fripée à l'intérieur de son bras, bloquant les souvenirs de Bellatrix de la submerger.

« Mais ce ne sont que de simples voleurs non ? Pourquoi ne se contenteraient-ils pas de nous laisser dans le placard ? Ce n'est pas comme si on était capable de les identifier avec leurs visages couverts. »

« Les voleurs sont des opportunistes pour la plupart. Mais ce qui se passe ici est plus compliqué. Le timing n'est certainement pas une coïncidence, le genre de bandes qui pillent les morts agissent toujours plus vite, ils n'interviennent pas presque une semaine après le décès et surtout, ils savent vérifier que personne n'est présent sur les lieux. »

« Alors si ce n'est pas une bande de pillards, qui sont-ils ? » demanda Hermione amère

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais ça cache quelque chose. C'est comme s'ils avaient attendu qu'on soit là. Et puis pourquoi l'Assurdiato plutôt que de nous mettre HS d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Mais comment auraient-ils pu savoir qu'on serait là aujourd'hui ? S'ils ont attendus qu'on soit là, c'est qu'ils avaient besoin de nous d'une manière ou d'une autre, donc ils voulaient s'assurer qu'on lève les sorts. Ce sont bel et bien des opportunistes alors mais pourtant, si… »

« Quoi, tu veux dire que sans mon intervention, ils ne seraient pas en train de piller le manoir de Théo ? »

Drago qui avait continué sa réflexion en parlant, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui échappait, fut de nouveau interpellé par le ton de la jeune femme. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient dans le noir et qu'il était plus attentif aux choses comme le souffle, le ton employé, ou bien parce qu'il avait mémorisés chaques moments où elle avait paru étrange, il tilta et commença à réaliser, absolument à chaque fois, c'est quand Nott avait été évoqué.

Il réfléchit à toute allure, la première fois c'était quand il avait évoqué que la mort du Maître n'était pas naturelle, puis quand il lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour se rendre au Manoir à moins qu'elle s'y soit déjà rendu, et il resta ébahi, il n'avait même pas remarqué mais une fois sur place, elle lui avait dit que le labo était au sous-sol. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ?

Il réfléchit rapidement, cherchant à identifier le rôle exact que pouvait avoir la femme dans la mort du Maître de Sortilèges. Et si c'était elle qui avait prévenu leurs agresseurs, et si tout ça était un coup monté ?

* * *

**Alors alors, qui l'a vu venir ? **

**Si vous avez des théories, je suis bien curieuse de les entendre :D**

**Au fait qui a déjà écouté le Donjon de Naheulbeuk parce que franchement "Je suis nyctalope. Ha je savais bien que t'étais une salope ! Mais non, ça veut dire que je vois dans la nuit". Voilà ça me démangeait et j'ai pas résisté**

**Je ne suis pas certaine que le prochain chapitre arrivera pile dans deux jours, je n'ai plus d'avance sur cette fic mais ça devrait pas trop tarder non plus !**

**Je vous dis à bientôt quand même, **

**bisous sur vos faces de courgettes (en gratin c'est délicieux) **

**Cap**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salutations mes potirons, **

**Vous avez vu je vous ai pas fait languir pour le chapitre (who's the boss ? I AM ! et tellement modeste par la même occasion)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, quelques déductions qui font un peu avancer l'enquête et on en apprend plus sur nos deux protagonistes ;)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

« Malefoy ? Alors tu penses qu'ils ont attendus qu'on vienne pour agir à cause des sorts ? Mais pourquoi ne pas nous assommer dès que j'avais levé les sorts à l'entrée ? Ou attendre que l'on soit parti ? »

« Oui ils ont dû attendre, maintenant pourquoi attaquer alors qu'on était là… » répondit distraitement l'auror, essayant de rassembler les pièces d'un autre puzzle, celui d'Hermione Granger. Il voulait poser des questions mais si elle était de mèche...

« C'est comme si le gars en haut de l'escalier nous attendait » murmura-t-elle

« Oui ! Mais oui tu as raison, c'est ça ! »

« Oui, il nous attendait ? D'accord et ça implique ? »

« Ça implique très chère Watson qu'ils attendaient plus que notre venue pour leur donner libre accès à la maison, ils attendaient surtout que tu t'occupes de son labo ou de son bureau ! »

« Watson ? Tu connais Sherlock Holmes ? »

« C'est un sorcier célèbre »

Hermione médita là-dessus, se promettant que si elle sortait de ce cagibi vivante, elle creuserait cette histoire. Un sorcier ? Pas un simple héros de littérature anglaise ? Elle reprit leurs conversations :

« Ok oui mais pourquoi attaquer alors qu'on était encore présent ? »

« Bonne question Granger… »

Le silence dura moins d'une minute avant qu'Hermione ne s'esclaffe, lui tapant le bras d'excitation :

« Oh je sais ! Une preuve ! Tu l'as dis toi-même, il n'y a pas encore de preuves tangibles démontrant que la mort de Théo n'était pas accidentelle, il doit y avoir quelque chose en bas qui prouve ça, celui qui est derrière tout ça ne veut pas que tu trouves quelque chose ! »

« Ou mieux encore, l'identité du meurtrier ! »

Drago hésita encore un peu, mais il décida de se fier à son instinct, et bien qu'il y avait des choses suspectes chez Granger il ne la pensait pas impliqué dans un truc aussi sérieux qu'un meurtre.

« Théo hein ? Ça fait deux fois que tu appelles la victime par son prénom. Quelle était ta relation avec Nott ? »

Il la sentit se tendre de nouveau à côté de lui. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, essayant de se l'approprier pour savoir si elle allait mentir ou pas, attentif à chaque signe qu'il pouvait obtenir même dans le noir.

« Si je dis que ça ne te regarde pas ? »

« Je trouverai ça encore plus suspect et t'informerai que je te poserai de nouveau la question, non plus en tant que gars enfermé dans un placard misérable avec toi, mais en tant qu'auror enquêtant sur un meurtre »

Elle inspira vivement, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, il le découvrirait tôt ou tard.

« Nous avons sympathisé pendant une convention annuelle des Maîtres de Sortilèges. Et une chose en entraînant une autre, on a… débuté une relation. »

« Tu es la femme mariée dominatrice ? » demanda éberlué Drago

« Je – Non ! Absolument pas. Il n'y avait rien de sentimental entre nous, c'était juste .. hum physique. Lui comme moi pouvions voir d'autres personnes si nous le voulions, nous avions simplement un rendez-vous en général hebdomadaire. Et puis, il a mis fin à toutes ses relations il y a plusieurs mois, il avait rencontré quelqu'un avec qui il souhaitait l'exclusivité. »

« Tu sais qui était cette femme ? »

« Non, je ne connais pas son nom ou quoi, ne me demande pas à quoi elle ressemble… mais… »

« Oui ? »

« Théo avait clairement un type »

« Alors, autoritaire au lit comme dans la vie ? »

Elle se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise mais elle n'allait pas nier qui elle était, elle s'aimait ainsi

« Je le prends comme un compliment Malefoy »

« Je n'ai jamais dis que ce n'en était pas un »

Il aurait adoré voir sa tête en ce moment, cela avait du la perturber. Vu qu'elle ne répondait pas, il reprit :

« Brune, avec des rondeurs et une forte poit… »

« C'est bon Malefoy, je te conseille de t'arrêter là. »

« Je demande juste pour pouvoir identifier son amante plus facilement » feignit-il en jouant l'innocence

« Mais oui… » dit-elle en reniflant

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Granger ? Tu sais à quoi tu ressembles non ? Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? »

« Que tu parles de mes seins. Qui, en passant, ne sont pas si gros que ça »

« Ha tu es de celle qui utilise des rembourrages… »

« Quoi ? Non ! Putain et pourquoi je te parle de ça »

« Donc naturellement, tu fais, hum à vue d'œil, si je repense à ce chemisier je dirais un 90C ? »

« 95 »

Elle se tapa le front de sa main, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle corrige toujours les gens ? Elle l'entendit rire et elle le détesta. Elle n'avait jamais pu l'encadrer mais depuis ce jour où il lui avait... Urgh rien que d'y repenser elle sentait son sang bouillir.

« Oh détends toi Grangie, c'est bon, on parle juste d'un corps ok ? »

« Je te parle de tes mensurations à toi ? Je te demande la taille de ta queue hein ? »

« Quelle vulgarité, je ne te savais pas comme ça. SI tu veux savoir, elle mesure … »

« Tais-toi, tu n'es qu'un petit con ! Un sale connard » cria-t-elle

Drago n'était pas du genre à obéir, encore moins à Granger, mais il avait senti dans sa voix qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, il préféra garder le silence, il la pensait sérieusement prête à l'attaquer. Il attendit qu'elle ait finit de respirer profondément et qu'il estime qu'elle ait retrouvé un semblant de calme avant de reprendre la parole

« Désolé si je suis allé trop loin, j'ai clairement touché une corde sensible »

« Tu n'as rien touché du tout, tu n'es qu'une insignifiante pathétique excuse pour un être humain, c'est toute ta personne qui est insultante, pas que tes paroles »

« Ok Granger, passes tes nerfs sur moi, je croyais qu'on devait rester civilisé. Je te croyais aussi vraiment plus intelligente, c'est quoi toute cette rancune ? Je sais que j'étais qu'un petit con imbuvable qui vous a pourri la vie, je sais que j'ai failli suivre la mauvaise voie auprès d'un mage noir. Mais je sais aussi que tu as témoigné pour moi et que j'ai présenté mes excuses. Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi en colère, vindicative et désagréable avec moi ? »

« Oh pourquoi ?! Arrête de faire l'innocent ! Personne d'autre ne peut t'entendre ici, fais tomber le masque, on sait tous les deux que ton acceptation pour la formation d'auror n'était pas légitime »

Drago blanchît, son coeur ratant des battements.

« Je… »

« C'est bon Malefoy, je ne veux rien entendre. Je réessayerai dans cinq ans et cette fois, je ne laisserai aucun autre candidat me prendre ma place par des pots-de-vin »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé ! »

« Oh je t'en prie, pas de ça avec moi ! »

« Je te jure, je n'ai pas payé pour accéder à la formation »

Hermione, dégoutée par son aplomb pour mentir se mordit fort la langue, le sang qui se diffusa donnait au moins une vraie raison à l'amertume qui habitait sa bouche.

Tous les cinq ans, la formation d'auror s'ouvrait au personnel interne au ministère. Hermione, à la sortie de Poudlard, avait décliné la voie de l'auror pour deux raisons. La première était que la formation était outrageusement chère, et elle ne pouvait accéder à une bourse comme Ron parce qu'elle était née moldue.

Cette règle l'avait révoltée tellement elle était discriminatoire, mais elle était fatiguée de se battre à cette époque, ce qui était aussi la deuxième raison à son désintérêt pour la profession. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu d'adolescence et ils avaient vécus une année plus qu'éprouvante, elle ne se sentait pas prête à embrasser la carrière d'auror, pas encore du moins.

Alors elle s'était tournée vers les Sortilèges et sans surprise pour son entourage, elle avait excellé dans la matière, finissant même par être assignée au Département des Mystères, ce qui était un des meilleurs postes en tant que Maitresse des Sortilèges.

Puis la candidature pour l'accès interne à la formation d'auror pour les employés du Ministère s'était ouverte et elle avait su. C'était son nouvel objectif. Elle le savait. Elle aidait souvent Harry et Ron sur des enquêtes officieusement, elle savait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie. C'était sa seule option, puisque postuler pour la formation d'auror en externe devait se faire juste après la sortie de Poudlard, une autre règle bien stupide. Mais Hermione avait eu beau tempêter à ce sujet, rien n'y avait changé.

Il ne lui restait donc que l'accès interne, c'était sa chance, son opportunité. Elle s'était préparée, s'investissant dans sa préparation aux examens d'entrée comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps dans un projet, depuis ses études peut être.

Puis elle avait reçu la lettre qui détenait son destin. Angoissée comme lorsqu'elle avait attendu le résultat de ses BUSES, elle avait ouvert l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante. Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie des mots qui y étaient inscrits, qui l'avait mis face à son premier échec dans la vie estudiantine et professionnelle.

Elle était arrivée ex aequo avec un autre candidat, mais « grâce à son statut et ses moyens », c'est lui qui était sélectionné. On l'avait remercié pour son excellence et invitée à présenter de nouveau sa candidature dans cinq ans. Trois jours après, Harry était navré de lui apprendre que c'était nul autre que Drago Malefoy qui avait obtenu l'accès à la formation d'auror.

« Grâce à son statut et ses moyens. C'est ce qu'ils ont osé écrire sur la lettre. Ils ne s'en sont même pas cachés. J'ai essayé de les attaquer en justice, pour toutes les différentes discriminations que la formation témoigne, mais ils sont apparemment intouchables, même si votre chef a apporté son support à mon dossier. Le procès n'a même pas été couvert par les journaux, toute l'affaire a été enterrée, Robards a failli perdre son poste et on m'a gentiment fait comprendre de ne plus espérer devenir auror. »

« C'était toi le candidat ayant obtenu les mêmes résultats que moi ? » demanda inutilement Drago, essayant de s'offrir un peu de temps pour digérer l'information.

« C'est bien Malefoy, tu comprends vite mais il faut t'expliquer longtemps » cracha Hermione

* * *

**Il y aura un peu plus d'avancées dans l'enquête dans le prochain chapitre, j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas que c'est trop longuet, mais là j'aime bien développer un peu l'histoire des personnages (et aussi vous faire mariner hihi)**

**Je vous souhaite un bon samedi, et je vous dis à demain pour les plus pervertis d'entre vous sur Confessions d'une Allumeuse :)**

**Auf Wiedersehn alle **

**Capucine**


End file.
